Talk:Avatar
On the Summoning I just wanted to know, is the summoning activated by the state of kneeling or the action of kneeling ? In other terms, can I kneel in front of a God statue until the avatar comes along ? SmegEd 12:16, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :If I understand your question right, you mean that you start kneeling right before your territory gets favor, then see if the avatar appears when you get favor before your kneeling emote ends (note: the kneeling emote does not extend indefinitely like the /sit or /head emotes)? That seems lke an extreme corner case, but I suppose it can be tested. — Stabber (talk) 12:19, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::Note: Most emotes will trigger the avatar as long as your territory currently has favor, not just kneeling. I tested this last night with about a half dozen different emotes. The only one of those I tried that didn't trigger the avatar was "/afk". --161.88.255.140 12:22, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :::Does it work with any infinitely renewable emote, viz. /dance, /head, /sit (which is probably a synonym for /afk), /attention, /drums, /excited, /guitar, /flute and /violin? — Stabber (talk) 12:25, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::::It worked with /Dance; but my territory had favor at the time. No idea if it would carry over to trigger once favor was received if it were typed prior to favor being received. --161.88.255.140 12:27, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :::::And that's just what i wanted to know... ^_^ Thanks anyway ! SmegEd 12:22, 21 April 2006 (CDT) "Elemental Avatars" Never heard of it, reverted — Skuld 13:54, 6 December 2006 (CST) Me neither, and the same eprson re-added it. I may be wrong, but this reminds me of the anime show on Nickalodian. I guess this person thinks avatar means what it does on that cartoon--TheDrifter 19:16, 4 January 2007 (CST) Adding Avatar of Kormir/Seer of Truth? Technically they're avatars, and thus do belong here. But would it fit in? It is a spolier, after all. — Ness 18:52, 4 January 2007 (CST) Yes, and so would vison of glint.--TheDrifter 19:17, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Avatars are a manifestation of the gods. Glint is not a god nor is she dead/undead/divine. That's why it's called "Vision of Glint" instead of "Avatar of Glint"... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:38, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::Still, the Seer of Truth and Avatar of Kormir fit this description. — Ness 19:39, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Yea, I know, but can you summon the seer of truth? I don't know. Haven't reached that far into the game yet (*gasp* sad, I know). But if you do add, a big spoiler tag is necessary. Maybe kinda add it like a separate section, with a paragraph saying something to the effect of "Since GW Nightfall... blah blah blah". Something like that. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:47, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::That's the only thing keeping me from doing it right now, I don't know how I would keep the info with the rest but letting readers know it's a spolier. And yes, the Seer of Truth is summoned. Same way as all the other avatars, by kneeling at the statue. — Ness 18:38, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::See Master Togo by what I mean about adding a spoiler section right at the bottom of the page. So all the spoiler stuffs are at the bottom and the top of the page (i.e. the original stuff) don't need to change much. Maybe the same could be done for this one. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:32, 7 January 2007 (CST) International District summoning In the international district, I cannot summon the avatar of Dwayna in Sardelac Sanitarium or Druid's Overlook. In order to get the special quests, it appears one has to return to any non-international district for the summon. Of course, maybe Dwayna simply does not favor the international district ;p 151.213.191.91 06:52, 26 April 2008 (UTC)